guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Italia
Why Italia? We are the first Italian Guild on the Rosal server, and we are the best! Not only for the fun we have, but we really have so many great members: professional, friendly, serious about the game... they are our real power, and they are our future. Come and enjoy =) (Amon) Where do we come from? (da dove saltiamo fuori?) In the beginning there were two of us, Imperius and Amon, who had left RUSHU wanting to make a fresh start in a new space... a haven for us. We wanted to be pioneers in the new Rosal server and despite some initial setbacks, that's exactly what is happening. We are a point of reference for Italians playing the game, which is quite a feat. Walking through the Scara Plains, CroceRossa (a.k.a. Amon) was spotted by Sparkfist, who remarked on his name. At first he seemed like a regular player -- even though he was already at level 50! -- but the immediate understanding between us formed moved the first projects for this guild right along. This guild -- ITALIA -- is the result of a dream shared by three Italians, and was the first Italian guild on the Rosal server. In 2 abbiamo lasciato RUSHU, abbiamo voluto voltare pagina, lasciare quel mondo infame e ripartire da 0, in un ambiente asettico, puro, un eden x me ed Imperius... Volevamo essere i pionieri del nuovo server Rosal e nonostante qualke ritardo iniziale, ci stiamo riuscendo. X gli italiani siamo il punto di riferimento, e se non vi dispiace... non è poco... Camminando x le lande degli scara CroceRossa (Amon) viene contattato da Sparkfist, all'inizio mi sembrava un'italiano qualunque, cavolo... era già lvl 50+ però... la sintonia di noi 3 subito si fa sentire... ed iniziano i primi progetti... della gilda Italiana; il sogno comune di tre italiani, soli in un nuovo mondo che si tramuta in pochi giorni in ITALIA, la prima gilda italiana del server Rosal. Di li a poco un crescendo continuo di utenti, esperienza, progetti, realizzati o in fase di elaborazione si sono susseguiti giorno dopo giorno... Questa gilda è una meraviglia. Questa gilda vale più di ogni set, kama, allineamento. La difenderemo a qualunque costo. Amon, Sparkfist, Imperius Leaders di ITALIA, la prima gilda italiana in Rosal Requirements If you want to join ITALIA you have to: :1 Be P2P (or intend to become one soon) :2 Be Italian, or speak the language well :3 Be 17 or older :4 Be level 20 or more :5 Respect one another. Enough said. :6 Avoid using guild-chat to spam :7 Register on the Gilda Italia forums :8 Avoid asking for any kamas or presents to guild others; joining the guild is free :9 Be asked to join the guild by Amon, Imperius, and/or Sparkfist :10 Agree to abide by all the above-mentioned rules :11 The guild asks all members level 20+ to donate 5% exp -- if you're under level 20 and in the guild, then it's 3%. No alignment required. Queste regole, anche se non definitive devono essere controfirmate con un post da ogni membro della gilda. :1 Siamo italiani, andiamone fieri! :2 Saranno gildati solo utenti paganti o che lo diverranno presto* :3 Gildiamo solo utenti italiani o che parlano la nostra lingua :4 Età non inferiore a 17 anni :5 Livello minimo iscrizione pari a 20 :6 Portate rispetto l'uno all'altro. Ci conosciamo poco e la stima va guadagnata :7 Non usare la chat gilda per spammare (si intendono frasi a scopo pubblicitario o cavolate tipo parole senza senso "adasda ole ole asdasdawd" e simili) :8 Ogni membro della Gilda deve iscriversi al forum (inutile elencarne i vantaggi) :9 Le iscrizioni sono gratuite quindi NESSUN membro può chiedere kamas a qualcuno per gildarlo :10 Solamente Imperius, Spark o Amon possono autorizzare l'iscrizione di un utente nella gilda. :11 Si può diventare membri solo dopo aver preso visione ed approvato queste semplici regole. :12 La Gilda chiede un minimo del 5% della vostra exp per gli over 20lvl e 3 per chi ha un livello inferiore. (il 5% non incide sulla exp totale, tranquilli) Leader :no one =) Officers :Imperius :Sparkfist :oOoAMONoOo Treasurer :Sha :El-Mondo :B-Krazy :Scavo Protector :Xefor :Likillo Member Professions House ITALIA A few days ago some members of the guild pooled their money, and now the guild owns its first house, on the water near Madestram Harbor (at -9, 4). It's small but cozy, and just the first. Pochi giorni fa abbiamo fatto una colletta e comprato la nostra prima casa... si trova al porto.. -9,4 piccola ma accogliete... ed è solo la prima Il saluto della Gilda Amon would greet Scavo with a Roman "AVE", not for any political reasons but ... well... as a sign of respect. Scavo is one of our members who works really hard; he knows areas of the game that most of us can't even imagine, despite being relatively new to the game. So the greeting came naturally. In time, others have "latinized" themselves as well, and so, why not? AVE to you as well! Per caso salutavo Scavo con un "AVE" romano, nulla di politico si intende. Perchè?... Boh... =P è fra quelli che si spacca parecchio, conosce parti di dofus che neppure immaginiamo ed è un "novellino" quindi, per porgergli un degno saluto per tale assiduità, in automatico mi è venuto il saluto romano dedicato alle persone illustri del senato romano... Tipo... Ave Senatore Scavo... insomma... una voce di rispetto... Col passare del tempo anche altri hanno voluto latinizzarsi quindi... perchè no AVE A TE LETTORE =) Translation Tnx to Chiara and Torii for translation and moderation of this page =) Category: Guild Category: Mixed:Bonta Guilds Category: Rosal Guilds Category: Italian guilds